


We Are

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Come Marking, Double Penetration, Everybody Lives, McCall Pack, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Polygamy, Polypack, Riding Crops, True Alpha Scott McCall, Voyeurism, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the supernatural world is forced into light, Stiles becomes the pack liaison where it's most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are

The first time Stiles does it, is with Jackson. Jackson has never had an issue with the camera. He’s always been a little vain, and sometimes watching himself engaging afterward will get him three times as horny as anything else. So he’s not at all suspicious of the camera. Relaxed and responsive, even when Stiles zooms in for those up close and personal shots. 

His thick cock is buried deep in Stiles’ ass, pistoning with purpose - Jackson is goal oriented about _everything_ \- when Stiles turns the camera around and looks directly into the lens. “So…” he pants, trying to collect himself enough to speak with a Beta jackhammering his prostate with precision. “A lot of you...have been asking about...my position in the pack.” There’s a low growl beneath him. 

They’d had no choice when magic had been effectively exposed to the entire world. Magic and everything involved with it. The only saving grace had been that enough media waves had passed that when people got to werewolves and their existence they seemed to settle on sex objects, and as a whole, without any real discussion the majority of their kind just seemed to run with it. Of course, no one was stupid. Governments tracked them for the danger they posed and they did their best to be model citizens, but overall the average person considered a werewolf less beast and more something to strive for on the sexual bucket list. 

It helped that so many had human families who helped to humanize them. And as soon as the pack was outed Stiles had taken it upon himself to be the pack’s social media liaison. He launched everything from a Facebook page to a YouTube account and everything in between. Showing the pack to the world in Vines and on Instagram, discussing daily life with them on his personal blog and getting into social justice arguments on Tumblr. Which was incidentally, where he got the idea to tackle the sex object stigma as a whole. He figured he’d start small, get people where it counted, draw them in with the real deal and then blast them with the truth. He’d just have to get the content first. 

“And I don’t know...how many times I have to clarify that yeah...a human can-Fuck!” He bites his lip with a whine, the camera barely getting his face as Jackson fucks up into him with a few rough thrusts meant to get him back on track. “Jackson, _focus_!” he gasps when he can manage words again. 

“I _am_ focused,” Jackson growls at him. “I have no idea what _you’re_ doing.” 

He turns the camera around so it focuses on Jackson’s face, capturing the glorious spread of his shoulders and the stretch of his neck. The way he’s looking up at him, a little confused, slightly exasperated, but playful enough not to just roll them over and take charge. “Jackson, am I part of the pack?” The shift in the werewolf’s features is immediate and instantly jarring. Jackson stops all together, looking up at him with concern. 

“Stiles,” he says, reaching for his face. Stiles leans into the touch, closing his eyes momentarily at the warmth of the gesture. “Of course you are.” And then his eyes go steely, his mouth curls into a snarl and he starts to get up. “Why, is there someone I have to-”

“Woah! Woah! Easy there buddy!” Stiles cries, hastily throwing a hand down across the well toned body beneath him, following it with his own when Jackson just keeps moving. He winces slightly, shifting his knees to adjust as Jackson pauses, sitting upright. “No, no one challenged me.” He shifts the camera around, even as he’s nuzzling into Jackson’s throat. He’s careful to keep the camera on himself though, because he’s sure Jackson’s eyes have gone wolf by now and there are things the wolves like to keep private - as does Stiles. “And no one ever should.” He looks into the camera. “Seriously guys, I didn’t actually mean for this to happen…” He strokes down Jackson’s back and kisses him over his heart. “But, it’s an unfortunate side effect. Look, werewolves aren’t as territorial as pop culture would have you believe - yeah, don’t invade it if you can help it, but they’re not gonna attack you over accidental trespassing - but they _are_ insanely protective. Okay? It’s not even a conscious thing.” His nose bumps the underside of Jackson’s jaw and he can feel the tension start to bleed out of him. Jackson’s not happy with him, but he’s not going to blow up at him. He’ll wait until the camera’s turned off at least. 

“Just play it _safe_. And for clarification, Jackson did think another wolf was challenging. Right, Jackson?” 

Jackson grunts, but his hands have returned, possessively stroking over Stiles’ back, so he’ll count that as a win. 

“If two wolves are ever fighting over something, just get out of the way. You’ll be loads safer.”

“I can’t believe you interrupted good sex for your stupid vlog.” 

Stiles smiles up at him. “Well, I was actually planning on putting this one on a porn site.” 

Jackson raises an eyebrow.

Stiles grins and shakes the camera at him. “Take two?” 

“Scott’s never going to let you put that one up.”

“Well then…” He rolls his hips reminding the werewolf he’s still very firmly rooted inside him, if angled differently now. “How about that second take?” 

“I hate you,” Jackson deadpans. But he drops back into the bed and lifts his hips to readjust Stiles above him. 

“You love me,” Stiles corrects. He adjusts the camera before rocking over him. “And you _really_ love this.” 

Jackson’s response is a low groan that Stiles is so very happy to get a full shot of. 

 

~*~

 

Scott doesn’t let him upload the cautionary tale because, as he puts it, it sends mixed signals. It’s okay though, because he tells Stiles he’ll consider letting him upload it later if everything else goes well. And with the cat out of the bag - and frankly with the rest of the pack more camera shy than Jackson - Stiles has to _ask_ before continuing his project. 

After the hit of the first video, continuation is more than necessary. 

“Pack bonding is an essential part of daily life,” Stiles says, panning out for a wide shot. Danny’s propped up on his back over the couch, the twins between his legs. One has taken him all the way down and is making mewling noises about clenching throat muscles. The other has his ass spread open, tongue buried deeply. 

“Why...do I feel…like I’m in a nature documentary?!” Danny grits out, tossing his head to look at Stiles. It has the bonus effect of showing how lost to pleasure his eyes are and Stiles is glad he’d finally been able to talk one of his fellow humans around. 

“Aiden, Ethan,” Stiles comments from behind the camera. “Danny’s not feeling loved.” 

The twins growl and release him slowly, prowling over him to reposition. 

Danny swallows. “Fuck,” he hisses. “Fuck. Stiles...Stiles...I don’t know whether or not I hate you right now.” 

Danny of course, is being treated to a personal view of two sets of gleaming eyes. Werewolves on a mission, personally offended that they hadn’t been doing enough to please him - even though Danny had clearly been enjoying himself - because werewolves are a little easy to goad during sex. And Stiles is a Master. 

The twins pull Danny up, sandwiching him between them and while Ethan drags him into a passionate kiss, Aiden goes for his neck. Stiles grins to himself as the twins hands start to roam. Danny can get a little over sensitive when they fuck him at the same time, but he’ll come like he never comes from anything else. He’ll be feeling it for _days_ and he’ll bitch about it within earshot of Stiles, but the twins will be so busy making it up to him he’ll be too blissed out to be really upset about it. 

~*~

Isaac is not a fan of the camera. At all. 

It’s not that he outright refuses, it’s the performance anxiety that gets him. But, since the entire focus is how werewolves interact with the human members of their pack, a human sort of has to be involved. Not that Isaac never sleeps with any of them, he’s just more prone to taking it from other wolves. So Stiles is forced to take a different approach. 

“Don’t look at it,” he says, as Isaac’s eyes wander for the fourth time. 

“Isaac,” Scott gently scolds. 

Isaac looks away, eyes closing in pleasure as Stiles licks up the underside of his cock. 

“Just focus on me.” 

Isaac’s eyes flutter open, taking him in for a moment, before he closes them again, head dropping back and back arching. He’s uncomfortable, Stiles can tell, and his heart goes out to him. He doesn’t want Isaac to be uncomfortable, but Isaac is uncomfortable about a lot of things. Even being a werewolf hasn’t changed that. Being second in command hasn’t changed the massive insecurities that run deeply through him, and often the pack finds themselves rallying around him in support for a random unexpected triggering. 

“If you don’t want to,” Stiles says again. 

Isaac shakes his head. “Just stop reminding me.” 

He’s tense though, and even erect, the muscles in his thighs twitch with anxiety. Stiles runs his hands over them soothingly, even as he mouths at the sweet spot just to the side of his balls. Isaac makes a soft sound and Scott drifts closer with the camera, projecting soothing waves. As long as Isaac doesn’t look and doesn’t focus too much, Stiles thinks, he can probably imagine this is just any other day. But, that isn’t really what they want for him. Which is why he’s so relieved when Danny wanders in. 

He presses up against Isaac’s back and starts kissing him. Isaac relaxes into the comfort and Stiles takes him into his mouth. 

“Even werewolves can be shy,” he hears Mason say and chances a sideways glace. Yep, there’s their youngest human member, standing beside their Alpha. He’s kind of surprised to see him. Mason wasn’t due home for another few weeks, something about a final project his professor was riding him on. While most of the pack had gone to college locally or in groups, Mason had gotten a scholarship to M.I.T. He hadn’t wanted to go so far from the pack, but they’d managed to convince him not to give up such an amazing opportunity. Erica, Boyd and Cora had made the move with him and living with the pack instead of in the dorms eased a lot of the tension Stiles was sure Mason otherwise may have felt pressured under. 

Mason winks at him and accepts the camera from their Alpha, who steps back to watch the show. Isaac is a lot more cooperative. 

 

~*~

 

“Sometimes humans can be territorial little shits,” Liam says, thrusting up ineffectually. His face scrunches up when his body doesn’t connect and he almost glares at his best friend. 

Mason laughs and trails a riding crop down his abs. “Sometimes werewolves like to give up the control because it makes them feel more alive.” He flicks it swiftly, grinning down at the mark that fades immediately. 

Brett rolls his eyes. “Every session,” he comments. 

“Don’t worry,” Mason replies, turning to where the other wolf is bound against the wall, quite willingly. Brett doesn’t so much as move, though there is something in the way he stands that sets him apart from a true submissive. It’s the werewolf in him. “I haven’t forgotten about you, precious.” 

Mason looks back at the camera, dropping the crop in his palm. “Now remember, this is entirely consensual. And they’re both werewolves - if they didn’t want to be there, they wouldn’t be there. Brett- if you would.” 

Brett yanks both arms free with just enough force to pop the locks. Scott’s been adamant they don’t show too much force with anything in their videos. It’s meant quite a bit of editing in some cases, a couple of reshoots, but overall, Stiles thinks they’ve managed fairly well. Brett doesn’t move and Mason crosses over to him to re-secure his wrists in the wall shackles. Stiles takes a moment to consider how only half the pack is okay with bondage - the half that haven’t ever been tortured. 

Mason drags the edge of the crop along the underside of Brett’s erection. Brett’s adam’s apple bobs, but otherwise he’s perfectly still. Mason sighs and swings the crop so quickly all that really registers is the sound of the crop meeting flesh. He’s really good at it, probably the best of them, even if it’s not really his favorite thing. They’re all pretty good at being adaptable for one another’s needs. 

Brett sucks in a breath and Stiles pans the camera away because eyes are still on their to be avoided from being filmed at all costs list. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

Mason reaches up and pats Brett’s cheek before going over to the more impatient Liam, who squirms against his bonds and the shot is so perfect Stiles rethinks his his hesitation. 

In the end they get more than enough to both educate and excite the growing masses of fans on their account. Stiles calls it a win. 

 

~*~

 

Boyd is even more shy than Isaac, if in an entirely different way. He keeps grinding his teeth, and his eyes keep shifting, and no amount of coaxing - even from Scott - can get him to relax. But he wants to do his part, so they rig a few cameras in the room and start him off with a few wolves to exhaust him. 

By the time it’s a human’s turn, Boyd is relaxed and receptive. He’s completely forgotten all about the cameras and he takes his time. It’s sweet and tender and is going to appeal to a whole new group. 

Stiles himself wouldn’t have known Boyd had it in him, to be honest, if he hadn’t seen it for himself. Not everyone slept with everyone, after all, even if sometimes the occasional orgy did occur and in one’s periphery sex happened, or the odd brush lead to a little bit of pack bonding of a different nature. The truth is, Stiles has never more than kissed Boyd, so seeing him with Mason is a bit of an eye opener. 

According to the members of the pack who _do_ sleep with Boyd regularly, the whole session was typical Boyd. The Beta is just a naturally sweet and generous lover, who takes greater pleasure in giving pleasure than in receiving. And he's almost obsessive with the aftercare, even when there is no real need for after care, as well as being a compulsive snuggler. Stiles has his suspicions now about some of Boyd’s regulars. 

 

~*~

 

Despite not having anything against the camera, Derek absolutely refuses to allow anything with him in it to be posted to the internet. Given the entire project is voluntary and his rather extensive Beacon Hills police record, Stiles actually does not not argue the point. Besides, Derek withholds sex when he’s angry, and Stiles is not strong enough for that sort of punishment - they’re all well aware of this fact. 

~*~

 

Stiles is on his back, looking up into the camera as Scott pounds into him. His cock isn’t the biggest, thickest or longest in the pack, but it’s the Alpha’s. There’s something about Scott’s cock, and the way he uses it that leaves anyone who encounters it a hoarse, sobbing mess of quivering former sentience. He’s tried three or four times to actually get the line out, with Scott accommodating him by going slowly or not even moving, but it’s no real use. They don’t bother to edit any of this out because it’s important. 

“So,” Danny says from beside Liam, who’s holding the camera steady, but still looks like he wants to be where Stiles is, and Stiles can’t really blame him. “Everyone’s been asking for a video with the Alpha. Scott’s finally consented, as you can see.” 

Stiles keens, arching upward even as his hands scrabble to get a hold of Scott above him, clawing ineffectually all along the Alpha’s chest. Scott lets him, doesn’t bother to correct or adjust him, doesn’t slow down or speed up and it’s _maddening_. 

“In a pack,” Danny continues, voice a little rough with rising lust he’s doing his best to control. Scott has that effect on them. “Or at least, in ours...the Alpha is everything to everyone. Even us humans. Right Stiles?” 

Stiles cries out instead of nodding, his own cock throbbing. 

“Sex with the Alpha is…” Scott shifts his hips and catches Stiles’ prostate in that way he has, and Stiles’ whole body jerks, eyes flying open before rolling back. Scott won’t bite him on camera, and Stiles sort of wants to cry because he _needs_ it. “... is…” Scott pushes himself up so his body’s supported by his hands, palms flat against the mattress and Stiles’ ass cradled against his powerful hips. Stiles grips him around the elbows, tries to rock his hips back into his best friend’s forceful thrusts, but Scott is in Alpha mode. He’s controlling it enough that his eyes haven’t shifted to reflect his status, but he’s going to show anyone watching that Stiles is most assuredly his. 

Scott snakes a hand out so quickly later viewing will only show Danny being hauled into frame. Stiles has a moment to think, Scott’s not going to let anyone in this room go unfulfilled, camera needs or no, but he realizes as his orgasm hits him that _all_ of Scott’s humans (who have been showcased in their video archive for all the world to see) need equal claiming for the Alpha’s own peace of mind. 

Danny’d been dressed when Stiles had last seen him, in the haze of sex and bliss. But by the time his orgasm has finished ringing through his body with the force of a gong, Danny’s flush against him, naked and writhing. His face is pressed into Stiles’ chest, hands clutching the sheets on either of Stiles’ sides, and his ass is in the air, being mercilessly pounded into by Scott - who later viewing would prove, first tongue fucked the hell out of him before lubing up and riding him hard, and Stiles hadn’t realized Scott could make him come so hard he’d zone out so long. Stiles knows Danny doesn’t really need the help - a werewolf fucking you kind of does it for you; an Alpha fucking you is more than enough - but he shifts to align his belly with Danny’s cock. Danny muffles a cry against his skin as Scott yells for Mason. 

The door opens just as Danny releases, spilling all over Stiles and Mason freezes in the doorway before an excited, “Hell yeah!” proceeds the heavy sound of tossed boots. Mason scrambles onto the bed and allows Scott to bend him backward over Danny, who has since collapsed into Stiles. Scott leans in and inhales deeply against Mason’s neck then meets Mason’s unabashed grin with a smile of his own. Mason shrugs. Scott shifts his weight and pulls Mason unceremoniously onto his cock. Mason, Stiles later finds out, had forseen this where he hadn’t given it much thought, and had been happily getting warmed up with Isaac and Jackson prior to Scott’s summons. The youngest human wastes no time in urging the Alpha back into a full claim, relaxing into Scott’s hold as the werewolf fucks up into him with near abandon. Scott, Stiles notes, hasn’t come yet. Has been fucking them all with the same impressive erection for the duration. So when Mason finally comes, lying over Danny, panting heavily and Scott takes his cock in his hand Stiles knows what’s coming. 

“In or out?” Scott says. 

They all know what their pack prefers. They also know what will make more of an impression. The three humans look at one another, look at the camera, look up at their Alpha. Grin. 

“Both,” they reply. 

Scott laughs, but settles down and spreads their legs appropriately. An Alpha spends more than anyone, and Stiles is sure they’re all just about equal amounts of giddy at the prospect of sharing this. He inhales deeply as Scott eases himself back in. His Alpha goes slowly, hips winding in perfect little motions that stir Stiles’ own libido back to life. After a minute or two, Scott stops, groans and releases. Stiles sighs as he feels Scott pull out, dripping all over him and the sheets before pushing back into Danny. His hips work another minute or so, laying claim, scenting Danny from the inside just as thoroughly, before pulling out and drawing Mason back down onto him. He stands, Mason in his arms, as Danny rolls over onto his back at Stiles’ side. Scott lays Mason down on Danny’s other side and draws himself free, gripping himself tightly as he moves to stand over them. He pumps himself a few more times, spilling over their bellies - symbolic for wolves - before dropping to his knees and leaning over them to lap at it. 

“Liam,” he orders. 

Liam obediently turns the camera off.

Scott sighs and rocks back on his heels. His head tips back as he howls, and it’s so beautiful Stiles almost wishes they’d be allowed to record this ever. 

Liam, being closer, is up against Scott in no time at all. Scott strokes his side, turning to kiss him sweetly. 

The door opens and Isaac leans against the frame. As Scott’s second, he tends to wait until everyone’s in the bed before securing the door and joining himself. Scott needs this. Needs them. It’s rare that he asks, and so they never deny him - not that they could, any of them ever truly deny Scott anything. They all love him too much. 

Wolves wander in and the bed starts to sink and it’s Stiles’ favorite sensation in the world. 

 

~*~

 

The phone ringing wakes him. He’s got the spot against Scott’s right side. Cuddled up about his midsection, which is one of his favorite places to be. Scott groans, reaching out for the cell that’s blindly dropped into his hand. The whole pack is here, where they belong. Lydia’s pale leg tucked around one of Stiles’. He can’t feel her hair, so she’s probably half sprawled across someone else. It’s funny, he thinks, half awake, how easily they’ve all become accustomed to sleeping like this. How uncomfortable it is trying to sleep any other way but tangled up now. How alien the memory of all those years spent sleeping alone really feel.

“Yeah?” Scott’s voice is low in deference to the non-wolves who are likely to still be asleep. The ringer’s on low, but the wolves are all so sensitive they wake with it anyway. They’d learned the hard way low was the safest setting for their unique sleeping situation. Stiles is aware most of the pack can hear the entire conversation, but so far there is no real tension he can feel, and Scott is relaxed beneath him, so he’s not too worried about it. 

“Uh-huh. No, _with_ my permission. It’s not that bad, dad.” 

Well shit. Now Stiles is awake and invested. He’s almost certain he knows what this call is about. Agent McCall has never been Stiles’ biggest fan, but he’s tolerated him because he’s his son’s best friend and Scott would never let Stiles go for anything. The flagging of wereporn starring his son and his pack _might_ just be enough to make him change his mind about challenging Scott’s stance on Stiles. 

A hand smooths over his back. Stiles can tell by the touch it’s Isaac and breathes a little easier. He shimmies a little, resting his chin against Scott’s abdomen and looking up at him. Scott’s clearly awake and alert, but not really taking the conversation as any sort of threat, which is a relief. He’s idly stroking Liam’s hair, leaning over and nuzzling Brett every now and again. He seems almost bored. They all know better though, and now, all the wolves are awake and giving their support. 

“Yeah. Sort of. No, we edit it when we need to. Sometimes. Not everyone agreed, so, it’s not a true representation of my pack as a whole, why? What?” His brow furrows, nose bunching slightly and if Jackson didn’t roll over and press his nose to Stiles’ hair, gently nudging him before kissing him softly, Stiles might have panicked a little. 

“Why?” Scott pushes himself up, the pack adjusting around him. They’re starting to get up too, and that’s never a good sign. Scott looks up, meets Isaac’s and Jackson’s eyes. Both nod. He looks to Derek who shrugs but nods too. 

Stiles scrambles up, but Erica presses against his back - and he will never really get used to the feeling of breasts against his back. She wraps both arms around him and drops her chin to his shoulder, eyes to Scott. 

“Are you serious?!” 

The rest of the pack is awake now, roused by the tension. 

“What’s going on?” Mason asks with a yawn, rubbing at an eye. 

“Scotty’s on the phone,” Stiles replies. “With his dad.” 

Mason frowns. 

“Yeah, we’ll be there. No, Dad, _we_. Things are different now, I don’t go anywhere official without a few of my Betas. No, no, that’s still a secret.” 

The less audio sensitive of them look to the nearest wolf and several of them mouth, ‘True Alpha’. That True Alphas exist is a myth still to even other wolves, so when they’d been exposed, Scott had happily just went with the Alpha label and stuck to it. Most wolves can tell right from the off that Scott is different, but without a reference, they tended to think he was a more attentive, less demanding Alpha. Scott had gotten a _lot_ of requests for pack membership the first year. But Scott had had more experience by then and with the danger the exposure brought ramping up his protective instincts, he’d been a lot less inclined to expand than some Alphas who took the threat as good reason to bulk up. True Alphas packs were structured a lot differently, however, so it was mostly for the best. 

“Sure, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks. See you soon.” He ends the call and tosses the phone haphazardly, rubbing at his brow. 

“Scott?” Stiles asks, warily. 

“Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, you’re with me today. Derek’s in charge ‘til we get back. Erica’s second.” 

“What’s going on?” Allison asks, reaching out to stroke his shoulder. 

“The FBI’s interested in pack structure and if what they’ve seen represented is true.”

“Whoops,” Stiles says, shrinking slightly. Erica’s arms are still about him, so he doesn’t get far. 

Scott shakes his head. “It’s a _good_ thing. It’s just...we’re not exactly, one hundred percent represented out there. It sort of depends on what they’re looking at. And I don’t know how much is because I’m a True Alpha and what’s average for a pack.”

“So why not take someone who’s actually _been_ in a pack before?” Stiles responds, gesturing around himself. “Of which we have several.” 

“Because I don’t like it. I don’t know, something in my gut. They're not telling me everything. And if things go south, I want to know that the pack’s safe, _with_ those who’ve been in a pack before.” 

The rumble of growls is cut short by Scott’s hand. 

“This isn’t open to discussion. I wouldn’t be taking any of you if not for the Alpha pact.” 

With exposure had come necessary evils. Like all the Alphas getting together in certain regions to dictate how things would be handled. One of the things they’d agreed to was strength in numbers. No Alpha went anywhere without Betas present. It helped send a message - even if not everyone agreed with that message - that they were not to be taken lightly, and were of a status to be respected by any and all they encountered. 

Scott sighs heavily, against the weight of the pack’s obvious displeasure. “I’m going to call Deucalion. He owes me.” He holds up his hand again to ward off any arguments. “Isaac, Jackson and Boyd will be with me, so let’s try not to panic, okay? I’m sure I’m just feeling overly possessive now that everyone’s back together again.”

Stiles knows he’s feeling no such thing, and he’s certain they’re all well aware of it. But no one is willing to call bullshit when Scott is in full Alpha and climbing. The _last_ thing they want is to force him to order them, because once he ordered, they were forced to obey. Scott hated ordering, and they loathed being forced into corners with no options. So everyone keeps silent. 

“Just be careful,” Allison says, reaching out to stroke Scott’s shoulder. 

He smiles, drawing her into a kiss. “We will, I promise.” 

~*~

 

The wait is excruciating. 

Derek, the twins and Brett assure them that if Scott died, they’d definitely _feel_ it. At the very least, the wolves would feel it. Still everyone spends most of the day orbiting Lydia, who eventually buckles under the stress and threatens the next person to come within ten feet of her. 

Meredith arrives with a very large, rather misshapen cake and an assortment of candles that do not go together at all. She smiles at Danny as he opens the door and congratulates him first. He sort of waves her into the living room and she all but bounces in setting the cake on the coffee table. She looks around and asks, “Where are the balloons?” 

“Meredith, we’re not having a party,” Malia says, slowly. 

“Why not?” she replies. “I brought a cake!” 

Kira smiles at her and gets up to look the cake over. “...what kind of cake?” she asks hesitantly. “Did you make it yourself?” 

“Yes,” Meredith responds with pride. Before wandering off to find Lydia. 

With two Banshee in the house, it’s even more nerve wracking. Especially since Lydia is a nervous wreck and Meredith is excited about something. She keeps insisting they decorate for a party, and after a while, several members of the pack give in if only to distract themselves, Stiles thinks. 

He’s knee deep in and slightly dizzy from blowing balloons when the front door opens and Boyd, Jackson, Isaac and Scott wander in in that order. They all look exhausted. Meredith pops a streamer in the Alpha’s face and throws her arms around him. Scott smiles softly and hugs her with one arm, handing a rather large folio over to Isaac. 

“So, what’s up?” Stiles finds himself asking, before the lack of proper respiratory function can even out. 

“Where is everyone?” Scott asks. 

“We’re all here,” Derek assures, wandering in from the hall with the rest of the pack. They’d clearly heard the car drive up and come to amass from wherever they’d been in the house. Lydia wanders into the arm Jackson extends, leaning into him with a heavy sigh. 

“The good news,” Scott says, reaching for Danny and drawing him close to hold him for a moment, lips pressed to his temple. He draws him along to the couch where the twins and Stiles are surrounded in balloons, Malia and Cora tying them to strings, perched atop it. He settles in, sighing as if a weight has been removed, absorbing the strength of his pack’s love for him and taking comfort in it. Danny is pulled into his lap and held there. “Is that it’s all good news.” 

A chorus of exhales rings throughout the room. 

“They’re not really sure what to do about us,” Isaac says at Scott’s nod. The Alpha drops his lips to Danny’s shoulder and inhales deeply, content it seems, to just rest for a moment. Danny wraps his arms about Scott and drapes his legs across Aiden and Stiles. Ethan presses into his back, nuzzling Scott’s ear. “Polygamy is illegal, but-”

“From what they can see of how our pack works from stalking the shit out of us,” Jackson continues. His other arm loops around Allison and he draws her close, as she and Lydia loop fingers across his chest. “It’s our nature. And it _does_ work. Fuck if they understand how.” He laughs and hugs both close, smothering some of the joy in their hair. 

“So,” Isaac continues, waving the heavy folio. “They wanted to give us some kind of options. Legal ones. It’s not going to be something every state will agree to right away, and we won’t be protected on every level, but Scott assured them the levels we need protection on are different.”

“And because it’s Scott,” Jackson adds, propping his chin atop dark hair. “He wouldn’t sign anything without discussing it first with us. Even though he can because he’s the Alpha and that much has been established as a legal standard.” 

Scott snorts. 

“So, what?” Stiles asks, shifting to look at Scott around Danny. “What’re we looking at?” 

Scott drops his chin to Danny’s shoulder, taking in the room for a moment before kissing it again and leaning back. “For our pack at least, I wanted everything to be equal.”

There’s a tense moment as everyone waits, broken by Meredith reaching down to scoop up a bunch of balloons and throw them in the air. “Congratulations!” she shouts. 

“Scotty,” Stiles manages, somehow to recover first. “Are you _proposing_ to us?”

It’s hard not to feel the thrill of excitement rush through the pack, and suddenly there are bodies all pressed close. Scott laughs even as he reaches out to stroke and caress and kiss and rub noses. “It’ll sort of be like a marriage, yeah. I mean, not to everyone, but for our pack, yeah. If you...if you all wanted.” 

“Can I be the first to say, Scott McCall,” Stiles replies, throwing both arms around him, Danny, Ethan, Malia, and about half a dozen other limbs. “I would be honored to be packbound to you.”


End file.
